


Pizza

by jfcmartin



Series: Adventures in the Argo II [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Argo II, Gen, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfcmartin/pseuds/jfcmartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As children of two of the big three, Percy and Jason believes that they have the highest authority to everything, even to a slice of pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys... I've actually done this a long time ago, even posted them in my Tumblr, if you recognize me... Anyway, here's my fanfic "Pizza"

The Argo II has always been very clean. Buford the table wasn’t the only thing Leo is proud of. He had a lot of cleaning appliances, namely Michael the Vaccum Cleaner and Raizel the Dishwasher. Apparently, cleanliness never became a problem to the demigods of the prophecy, well, not until today. And what started it all? A pizza slice.

When you’re an overtime working demigod, midnight snacks could be the thin line between life and death. And the two sons of the big three take that too seriously. 

“Please, Grace!” Percy exclaimed. “We’re on the Mediterranean. If anything goes wrong, I’m your last resort!”

Jason snorted, “That doesn’t mean anything, Jackson. We’re both important on this quest so don’t make a big deal out of it.” 

“Ha! Are you seriously using the ‘We-are–equal’ card? Well sorry, it’s not going to work,” Percy replied.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jason got Juno’s Gladius and taunted Percy. “Wanna do this like the old times?”

Despite the trip in Tartarus, Percy still has the energy to actually fight over a slice of pizza. So he reached for his pocket, grabbed Riptide, and uncapped it.

As it emerged to a sword, Percy said, “Just like the old times.” They started fighting in the small dining room. Swords clashing one another as both struggled to have the upper hand. Jason feeling confident that he will win the duel, and showed no mercy to the demigod who gone through the depths of Tartarus. The other remained indifferent, however, as if he never endured monsters, giants, and titans for the past weeks. 

None of them showed any sign of weakness, so Percy raised his other hand, summoned at least a gallon of water, and threw it at his opponent. That sent him flying at a very far distance, hitting the wall adjacent to them. He choked and spat out the water that went into his mouth.

He shivered as the temperature started to drop as the water dried and screamed, "That was cheating!"

The other looked at him with a smug expression and said, "No rules apply to this challenge, my good man. Just accept your defeat and eat something else." Percy reached his hand for the Hawaiian pizza. But of course, being the Roman he is, Jason made sure that he will never have it. With lighting speed, he ran and pushed the son of Poseidon away, nearly slipping on a puddle of water. This sent Percy flying backwards, onto a cabinet full of frying pans and other cooking utensils. It broke in the process, leaving Percy in the debris of broken wood and silverware. It was a good thing the knives were located elsewhere, otherwise Percy's behind would've skewered. 

The Greek demigod's instincts kicked in, and he grabbed the largest pan he could produce from the pile. He ran to the left, locating the refrigerator, and got some apples, oranges, and mangoes. He threw them one by one, into the air, and hitting them with the frying pan into Jason's direction, like playing a game of tennis. 

Jason flew in the air, dodging all the fruit Percy sent at him as possible, and he almost succeeded. But sadly, Percy made a good shot on his forehead with an orange in the size of his fist. Jason landed on the floor, rubbing his head, he was sure it would leave a very large red circle there for a few days or so. Percy laughed very hard, hugging his stomach to keep his balance. Jason did not find this amusing.

Percy's laughter died down and locked eyes with Jason. They understood what the other was thinking, so they bolted towards the table and reached for the pizza. They wrestled each other, very poorly in fact, with Jason gaining leverage, being the taller one between the two of them. 

They concentrated too much on their duel that they didn’t notice Piper enter, half sleep walking, who saw the pizza on the table, and got it. Biting off the tip of the pizza. She opened her eyes wider and saw the mess the two created. “What in Hades is going on here?” She asked alarmingly, looking at her surroundings with disbelief and horror. Both demigods stopped wrestling each other and turned to Piper, who finished the pizza.

“Aww come on Piper! We need that!” Jason said, hyperventilating in the process. He brought himself up and dusted himself off, which was pretty useless.

“Which one?” She asked. “This? Oh, sorry. I ate it already."

Percy groaned, rubbing his eyes and spoke, “Seriously Piper?” He got up as well.

"But you're still not answering my question. Why is it wet in here? Why is there fruit everywhere? Why is the cupboard broken?" She screamed, almost fainted when she saw what was once a cabinet now a pile of wood. She used to like that, since it had nice carvings of wood nymphs and flowers. 

"Oh, that. Well, that was an accident," Jason said, earning a dirty look from the other. As if remembering that accident all of a sudden, he felt a shot of pain in his back and passed out. Piper ran to the health kit located by the door and got some ambriosa, and offered it to Jason. He also forced a square into Percy's mouth, and he woke up almost instantly. 

He sighed and said, "Thanks Piper."

"No problem," she replied. "You know, for a demigod who went into Tartarus, you could be so weak when it comes to cupboards." She giggled, and Jason howling with laughter. The girl got up and picked up some of the apples, oranges and mangoes one by one, putting them in a large bowl.

"But what about our pizza?" He asked, like a little boy asking for candy.

“Don’t worry, Leo will order a pizza tomorrow.” She replied as she returned them to the fridge.

Both demigods glared at Piper, with Jason muttering, “In the middle of the sea? I don’t think so.”

For the first time, the two rivals agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I'm making really short stories, I'm trying my best to make them long enough...


End file.
